Coffee Connection
by Pricat
Summary: (The Muppets). Dudley revives a old coffee shop with muppetational vibes meaning antics plus a lot of peopke and muppets will enjoy the place plus the Muppets also help


**A/N**

 **I've been wanting to write this since I had the idea this past Summer, after imagining Muppets having their own coffee shop and one thing led to another in my mind plus it would be called the Rainbow Connection Coffee Co, because Rainbow Connection is their most popular song**

 **So in this story, Dudley buts a coffee shop that was run down and revives it, with a muppetational spirit plus hires human/muppet workers and chefs so this idea becomes reality, Pkus he still is helping Piggy with her show and still married to her.**

 **I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

It was early morning in LA, as Dudley was heading to a coffee shop with a rainbow on the door and getting out keys, since it was another day's work at the coffee store he'd opened up with help from the others/weirdoes and Piggy's support plus was enjoying it smelling the scents of coffee and tea seeing human and muppet employees.

"Oh hey boss, morning!" an New Orleans accented voice called out after hearing the door chimes which was the auditory mascot of the store seeing a female golden feathered eagle in a tie dye apron with the shop's logo, a rainbow which was fitting.

"Morning, Mara , everything is running smoothly eh?" Dudley asked.

"Yep!" she replied, grinning and proud of her job, running the counter, serving customers and chatting along with keeping order making Dudley grin, because she reminded him of a certain eagle at the studio who liked order and kept everybody on track.

"Good, as we're getting popular from word of mouth, well Piggling mentions us on her talk show." the British accented blue scaled and skinned male said which made the workers amaxed making Dudley grin hearing the chimes seeing his and Piggy's twin daughters, Suki and Sumi there.

"They wanted to see you, before going to school." Piggy said to him.

"Wow, these little ones are yours, sir?" Andy asked, who was a dragon.

"Yep Andy, Dudley is their father and a very good one." Piggy said.

Tonight was open house at Suki and Sumi's school and Dudley and Deadly were going, since Piggy was doing her talk show but was looking forward to it.

"You should get going, as their teacher really hates lateness." Dudley said hugging his girls seeing them and Piggy leave but customers were coming, plus he had to go to the studio, to help Piggy in a bit which Mara got and worried about him, because he was doijg a lot seeing Champ, a border collie cleaning tables, while she and the others were makijg coffe or tea among other things.

"You sure, you'll be okay, while I go help Pigglijg?" Dudley asked.

"Yep, we got this, even if it is a big rush." Mara assured him.

"Ohhh thank you!" Dudley said grabbing his tactical tote leaving for now.

"We gotta hold down the fort, you hear?" Mara said, as the others saluted.

They were handling customers, and dping great, knowing peopke were loving them and finding them awesome, but Sam had entered looking for coffee, making Mara curious, remembering this was the one Dudley had told her about seeing him curious.

"Hmm, you run a tight ship, something I relate to." he said.

"Yes, as Dudley believes this place is amazing." Mara told him.

"I see, as Dudley has been very secretive about this." Sam said.

When pouring coffee into a paper takeaway cup, Mara put her name on the side and Sam was impressed by her cursive writing, and name because they could be good friends, going to the studio.

Mara heard some of her fellow workers snicker, sighing at their immaturity going on with their day.

* * *

Kermit and the others were surprised and relieved se img Dudley here at the mornijg meeting, sijce he was a pretty busy guy from helping Piggy, being a father and now running a coffee shop which had been inspired by them, which they had no clue about yet sijce the opening was in a few days, but Dudley grinned hearing that along with the surprised looks on their faces seeing the flyers.

"Woah, that is so awesome!" Floyd said, as the rest of the Mayhem agreed.

"Does Piggy know, you're doing this?" Kermit adked.

"Yes, she gave me her support." Dudley said.

He was then going to Piggy's dressing room, hearing excited squawks, making him grin because it was his pet penguin Gloria Stefan and when he was at the coffee shop, Piggy brought her to the studio since she had been acting out a bit lately, guessing she wanted attention.

"Aw, so cute and sorry I was busy." Dudley said cuddling her.

THe saw Piggy there, smiling at this because it was cute knowing he was feeling bad, but hugging him and saw him picking out a pretty dress for her, which she loved guessing the others had seen the flyers for Rainbow Connection Coffee Co.

"Yeah, their reactions were very amusing, Pkus Sam went there for coffee." Dudley said.

After a while, he returned to the coffee shop, seeing it was busy which surprised him, plus proud that Mara and the others were doing such a good job and earning their wages.

"Yeah, it's been slammed all day man!" Pan who was a female human said.

Mara grinned at him, yawning as it was a busy day plus by the end of the day, the register was full of money which impressed Dudley but knew that Mara and the others had done a hard day's work but they were hanging out after closing up for the day but sitting at one of the tables, just hanging out.

"Wakt mr Dudley, sir what about Piggy?" Mara said, sounding worried.

"I have plenty of time, but you Ojay?" Dudley replied noticing she was chubby.

"She's got Bub's in the oven, hehe!" Champ said snickering.

Dudley realised it meant Mara was going to have babies or a baby, wondering what that meant for this pkane, but maybe Sam woukd know, despite being a guy eagle.

"I'll still be working here-" Mara said making everybody curious.

"All good boss, but I'm gonna go home but ser you in the morning." Mara said leaving.

Pan guessed that the female eagle was about to lay an egg, making Dudley sigh and woukd check in with Mara in the morning but maybe Zora could cover Mara's shift going to the studio making the others happy, but Piggy noticed he looked stressed so would talk to him about it later, seeing him talk to Sam about something.

"Sorry Piggling, but it was a successful day at the coffeeshop plus Mara is about to lay an egg." Dudley told her while braiding her hair with his gentle fingers she loved running through her hair.

"Thanks, and maybe Mara can bring her egg with her, or get somebody to covet for her." Piggy said sering Dudley nod and was feeling his phone buzz as it was Mara explaining that she'd laid an egg or two.

"Just relax, as Zora can cover your shifts." Dudley said.

He was hanging up, but hoped Suki and Sumi's open house had went well, so would ask them when he and Piggy got back.


End file.
